


Sweetest dessert

by deardeer77



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardeer77/pseuds/deardeer77
Summary: 甜食爱好者eames和美国人arthur（？？）





	Sweetest dessert

那时eames在巴黎，穿着他最心爱的粉衬衫站在街边吃一个轻奶酪蛋糕，arthur就出现在他身后。

“没想到蛋糕可以这么吃。”arthur说，弹弹烟灰靠在一旁的路灯上，自然地就像是他们之前一直走在一起。

“你好啊，arthur。”eames处变不惊，扫了一眼前哨万年不变的三件套。

arthur没说话，盯着eames因为过多馅料糊在嘴上的白巧克力。

“你也要来一个吗？”eames全心全意地享受着嘴巴里淡淡的玫瑰慕斯和稍酸奶酪交杂成一团的愉悦。

“不。起码不是你这个样子。”arthur的视线放回在巷子里拥堵的车流里。

“我知道。”eames的口音因为满口馅料更加糊涂“你一定是坐在店里最隐蔽的角落里，拿着小叉子一点点儿享受的那种人是不是，一定还要一杯你心爱的黑咖啡。”

arthur皱皱眉头也可能笑了一下。

“不，先生，我不喜欢吃甜的。”前哨指尖的烟还有一半。

“我猜到了。”eames点点头，饼干底里加了合适的黄油他很喜欢。“不过这个应该很适合你。它很清淡，也不是很甜。轻乳酪不是很甜，还有一层玫瑰慕斯，所以带了点花香。你明白吗？”

伪装者不指望泥棍子先生能了解这些东西。

arthur哼笑，轻地就像打发的奶油。“你需要一张围嘴。”他把一张纸巾塞进eames的草绿色西装口袋里。

“哦，哦。总是那么周到。”eames扯出纸巾擦擦他糊在嘴上的甜点。

“谢谢。我猜？”

地上只剩下还燃烧着的半只烟。

 

第二次是在米兰。

eames在吃一个意式冰激凌，三个球最大份的那种。

“告诉我你这次带纸巾了好吗？”arthur又出现在那，不过不一样的是，eames看着他从挤满游客的小路中间朝着他走过来。

“我有了。”eames指指他手里蛋筒低端包裹的那一小部分。

“所以这次又是什么甜食？”arthur站在他面前打量他手里的冰激凌，还有eames粘在嘴角的巧克力。

“gelato。”伪装者一个音节一个音节地吐出单词。

“我知道这叫什么。”前哨古怪地挑眉。

“开心果，榛子和bacio。想必你也知道bacio是什么了，无所不知先生。”eames微笑，伸出他的舌头转着圈舔他的蛋筒。

arthur皱紧眉头，好像被eames那种吃法恶心到了，但是eames把它理解为不解。

“bacio就是一种…”

“我知道那是什么。”arthur打断他。“你一定要这么吃吗？”

“哦，好吧。这是正统的gelato吃法。”eames接着舔。“你看看他们，意大利人都是这么吃的。科学证明这不会让你的手黏糊糊的。”

“可是会让你看上去很恶心。”前哨一如既往地挖苦他。

“为什么我要在意这个？享受美食才是最重要的。”eames看着arthur掏出手机回复一条短信，絮絮叨叨地接着说“我相信你喜欢这的咖啡对不对？”

“不太。浓缩咖啡让我胃疼。”arthur低着头手指在手机上跳舞。

“典型的美国人。有时候真的不知道你们…”eames的牢骚被arthur的电话铃声打断了。

前哨伸出一根手指放在他面前让他闭嘴。

“是我。”arthur撇开头eames就夸张地舔起冰激凌，他的手指仍然停在那。

“好的，我就来。”arthur把手指贴到eames嘴角，把那块巧克力渍抹掉再嫌弃地擦到他姜黄色的衬衫上，eames愣住了。

“继续说。”arthur瞧了他一眼就走开了。

eames看着他的身影消失在另一条小路上，手上粘着化了的冰激凌黏黏糊糊。

 

eames不敢相信他在哥本哈根的小吃摊旁边见到arthur，但他还是朝那个一本正经的身影走了过去。

“我绝对没想到会在这见到你。”eames站定在arthur身边。

前哨居然在吃一个热狗。

“惊喜。”arthur刚开始咬他的热狗，语气平淡。

“你的确让我惊喜，darling。”eames诚恳地点点头“哥本哈根有那么多精致又奢华还昂贵的餐厅适合你，你却在这啃一个热狗。”

尽管热狗美味极了，eames也这么认为，北欧的热狗用最真实的纯肉香肠，在铁板上烤的焦香流油，加上蜂蜜黄芥末酱和炸的金黄的洋葱碎末。

但这实在太不像arthur的作风。

“我就适合坐在一個隐蔽的角落里拿着小叉子吃8道昂贵又复杂的晚餐，按照你的意思来说。”arthur和他的热狗搏斗着。

“是这样。”eames吞了口水，不知道是不是因为这股缠人的肉香让他的口水活跃起来了。“但是考虑到你不喜欢香辛料，又讨厌太多甜点。我能理解这个。”

“这倒是真的。为什么他们喜欢在菜单上弄那么多甜食？”arthur很少发问。

“你问倒我了，darling。”eames诚恳地回答“但是对于热爱甜点的人是个好事。”

“像你一样？”arthur瞥着他，嘴角带着幸福的油渍和不明显的微笑。

“也不全是。”伪装者发觉自己又出神了“太贵，太仪式感。重点是要提前很多个月预约。”

“耐心。先生，你需要耐心。”arthur又啃起热狗，专心到完全不注意自己的吃相，专心到快要从他整洁的三件套里跳出来。

“操。”eames才发现他的目标已经离开他的视野范围。“我得走了。”

“擦擦你的嘴好吗，darling。”他大笑着把纸巾塞进arthur手里，小跑着离开了。

 

下一次是在京都，他们因为同一个任务都在那。

“再说一次我们为什么要点这个？”arthur看上去快要拔出枪抵在eames太阳穴上了，尽管如此，他还是老老实实地坐在那，因为任务的缘故。

“darling，darling。你应该学会享受人生。”eames用英语指手画脚地点了单，他们就像两个普通游客。

“通过点菜单上一半多的甜点，谢谢我想不用了。”

“你得知道，他们的甜点小的可怜。”eames同情地看了一眼arthur。

“也甜的可怕。”arthur咬牙切齿。

“这就是为什么它们总是和抹茶搭配在一起。你肯定喜欢抹茶，苦了吧唧的和你最爱的黑咖啡差不多，还不会让你的胃疼。最重要的是它是茶，所以我也喜欢。”

他俩忽然沉默地对视起来，直到eames点的东西摆满了不大的小桌子。

“快看，这是不是你见过最漂亮的甜点了？”eames很明显地转移着话题，开始摆弄盘子里品种丰富样子可爱到不行的兔子和花朵形状的和果子。

“你可以一口气吃三个。”arthur评价，喝了一口浓郁温度恰到好处的抹茶，不熟悉的苦涩熟悉地包裹着他的味蕾。“这很好。”

“你指什么？”eames喝了一口茶，正宗的方式，茶碗在他的大手里转来转去看上去小的可怜，然后他真的像arthur说的那样吃了三个茶点，嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊的。

“大小和质地。”arthur抱着手臂饶有兴趣地看着eames鼓起来的腮帮子。“很适合你。恭喜你，eames先生，你不需要纸巾了。”

arthur说着eames的茶就撒出来一点。

“递给我纸巾好吗，darling。”eames无辜地看他。

 

最后一次是在蒙巴萨，eames的老巢。

arthur坐在能看到海的观景台，身上是一件简单的白衬衣。周围的位子都是三两人成群的游客，只有他那里冷冷清清的。

“arthur。”这回是eames先发现了他，他大大咧咧地坐到前哨对面。

“eames。”arthur在吃一份烤龙虾，一点也没有因为eames的出现被打扰。

“不错的选择。”eames看了看他的烤虾，新鲜龙虾被切成两半上面一层奶酪被烤的金黄，点缀了一点绿色的青葱。“不是太喜欢藏红花？”

前哨盘子里垒得四四方方的藏红花香米饭一点没被动过。

“太多香料。”arthur简洁地叙述，面目平静地用叉子戳了戳那团坚硬的米饭。

eames笑了出来。“这是肯尼亚，你得知道。人们喜欢香辛料，这也是他们为什么受到欢迎的原因，毕竟没有什么东西能和海鲜搭配得如此完美了。”

“奶酪就可以，就我们目前这个状况来说。”餐厅里一多半的人都会点奶酪烤龙虾。

“当然了，darling。你该看看这有多少美国人。”eames讥讽地说。

“哦。”arthur笑了，他用餐布擦擦嘴靠在椅背上。“还有炸土豆条。”

eames大笑，引来他们周围人的侧目。

“建议你试试芒果雪葩。”eames手肘交叉撑在桌沿身体前倾。“酸酸的，绝对没有奇怪的香料。也不会太甜，如果我没记错的话。”他把大笑转化成嘴角上的人一抹微笑。

“也许。”arthur的语气不清。

“你应该告诉我，我做的饭比这儿好多了，而且还没那么贵。”eames说。

arthur看着他，眼睛在他的脸上扫来扫去，在思考他的意思。

“为什么不呢？”他最终这样说。

“鉴于你总是自认为了解我地给我推荐美食。eames先生，我想试试也没什么不好的。”

 

“你觉得怎么样？”

“牛排太咸，薯条不够脆，菜你竟然没洗干净。”arthur枕着eames的肩膀气喘吁吁。

“你伤到我的心了，darling！”eames嚎叫。“我做的饭真的有这么差吗？”

“有。”arthur的语气是十足的肯定。“但是。”他又说。

“芒果雪芭还不错。”arthur翻过身趴在eames身上看着他。

“好的。”eames点点头，但是看上去仍然很受伤。

“玫瑰轻乳酪蛋糕也不太甜。”

“gelato那么吃的确很科学。”

“我喜欢抹茶。”

“哦。”eames微笑，他开心极了，“噢。”他只能这样重复。

“虽然比不上黑咖啡。”arthur也微笑。

“这是当然了，darling。我最拿手的就是煮咖啡。”eames吻他。“我想我得学学怎么做热狗了是不是？”

“你最好学学。”arthur大笑。

什么甜点都比不过他的笑那么甜美。


End file.
